The Wrong Choice
by Redhead and proud
Summary: Jennifer Keller thought she had made the right choice when she chose Rodney over Ronon. But when a mysterious girl appears on Atlantis she starts to think she made the wrong choice. Rated T for possible future violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Keller sighed as she looked at a photo of her and her boyfriend Dr Rodney McKay. Why wasn't it working she knew she loved him but there was a thought nagging at her. Maybe it was caused by the three dates his missed or the fact that he was getting extra arrogant lately, more arrogant than usual, or had she just been noticing it more.

The thought had been there for a while and nothing could silence it, whenever Jennifer was alone the thought would be there, nothing could get rid of it. She tried everything; concentrating on her work, sorting, cleaning and randomly counting things. But it still wasn't working; the thought refused to leave her, the only time the thought left her was when she talked with other people, except for Ronon.

Around Ronon the thought was stronger and it nagged at her closer. She thought she'd made her choice and had no regrets, but obviously she was wrong. Every single part of her was saying that she had made the wrong choice.

Sighing Jennifer turned around and left her quarters walking towards the infirmary to pack supplies for today's mission. She was going to accompany Colonel Sheppard and his team to M31-597 to inspect the locals who had suffered from a sickness that was spreading through the village.

"Good morning Dr Keller, are you ready for the mission?" Teyla asked her as she approached the infirmary.

Almost, any word from Kanaan?" Jennifer asked.

Kanaan had been missing for two days after a visit to New Athos, according to Teyla's people he left at the right time but he never showed up on Atlantis.

"No, not yet" said Teyla sadly as Jennifer put some things into a bag.

"Don't worry we'll find him" Jennifer said patting her arm.

"Hey Doc, are you ready?" Colonel Sheppard asked as he walked up fully dressed in his uniform.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Jennifer said swinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Good let's go, I want to be home in time for dinner" Sheppard said turning and walking towards the gate room.

"Dial it up" Woolsey said as the team approached.

The stargate activated and Sheppard lead his team through. They arrived in a forest clearing facing a track, many plants were sprawled across the ground.

"This way" Sheppard said walking down the track towards the village.

"This must be where botanists go to for heaven" Jennifer remarked looking curiously at one of the plants.

"Keep moving Doc" Sheppard called to her "we aren't here for the scenery".

Jennifer rolled her eyes and continued down the track. They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a small village that contained scattered houses. The people wore clothing similar to Athosians but different in a few ways.

"I am familiar with these people" Teyla informed Jennifer "we have traded on several occasions; they are a friendly but cautious people".

"Teyla" a man remarked as he saw them "welcome, it is good to see you".

"And you Frien" Teyla said greeting him.

The man would've been mid-forties with a slight beard and a round belly. He had a cheerful face which made him seem friendly, he was wearing a hat sort of like a monk's hat but it had patterns sown into it.

"If you wish to get started right away, we have our sick kept in one area where they are being treated, but we have very little knowledge about healing" Frien explained.

"This is Dr Keller" Sheppard said motioning to Jennifer "she will help you with what you need".

"Ah wonderful, if you will come with me" Frien said leading Jennifer into the village.

"This guy creeps me out" Ronon remarked when they were out of earshot.

"I know Frien Ronon, he has earned my trust" Teyla said.

"Yeah well he still creeps me out" Ronon said.

"What do we do now?" McKay asked.

"We patrol the village" Sheppard replied.

"For what?" McKay asked irritated.

"Any signs of danger" Sheppard replied.

"Danger please these people are no more dangerous than they are intelligent" McKay started talking as they were walking through the village.

"Can I shoot him?" Ronon asked.

At the infirmary Jennifer was looking over a young woman who had been showing several symptoms of the sickness in the past several hours.

"You should rest" Jennifer advised the woman.

She stood up and walked over to where Sheppard was standing at the door.

"The sickness is not contagious, it looks like it's been spread through their water" she informed him "it's not so severe that people are dying, but there are a few that are close to it".

"Just do your best Doc" Sheppard told her.

"The best I can do for these people is to give them a lot of medical supplies and send someone to test the water" Jennifer told him.

"Well ok then, let's go back to Atlantis, prepare some supplies and a team to test the water" Sheppard said.

"I'll talk to Frien" Teyla said.

"Ok then" Jennifer agreed.

Several minutes later they were walking back to the gate.

"I hate walking, next time we come here we are taking a Jumper" McKay complained.

"We can't take a Jumper, the forest is too dense, we won't be able to fly it" Sheppard explained irritated.

"I don't care, I'll fire a hole with drones if I have to" McKay said.

"It is only a ten minute walk Rodney" Teyla told him.

"But it's stinking hot" Rodney complained.

Suddenly the stargate activates and 5 Wraith guards and a commander walk through. Sheppard hid behind a tree and everyone else followed, except Rodney who got pulled behind a tree by Teyla.

"What are Wraith doing here?" Teyla asked watching them "and where are the darts?"

"Something tells me this isn't a culling" Sheppard said loading his gun.

The Wraith stood around the gate while the commander fiddled with the DHD. Suddenly something jumped from the tree and attacked the wraith. The person attacking the Wraith showed no trouble in killing all of the guards by decapitation, before turning to the commander. The commander then dropped the control crystal from the DHD and retreated through the gate, the gate then shut off.

The person who was attacking the Wraith looked up. It was a 16 yr old girl dressed in a leather tank top and black pants, her red flaming hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She was holding a curved sword that was covered with Wraith blood. She also had a bow and quiver filled with arrows slung over her back, but the bow was strange, its ends pointed into sharp edges useful for stabbing something. She slung her sword into her belt and picked up the control crystal. She then started to dial the gate, Ronon Teyla and John emerged from behind the tree with their guns raised walking towards the girl who had her back to them, Jennifer and Rodney followed behind cautiously.

"Those were some pretty good skills, you mind telling us who you are?" John asked her.

The girl turned around quickly drawing her bow and holding one of the pointed ends to John's throat. Ronon and Teyla raised their guns.

"Whoa it's ok, I mean no harm" John told her slowly moving the bow away.

"That depends on your point of view, Atlanteans have both helped and caused damage to this galaxy" the girl said slinging her bow back over her back.

"What's your name?" Teyla asked her.

"Carreya" the girl told her.

Teyla narrowed her eyes at the girl before taking a step back "you are the one that took Kanaan, one of the village children said he saw you lurking in the forest, he even heard someone call out your name"

The girl smirked before running off through the gate, Teyla ran to follow her but it closed before she could.


	2. Chapter 2

I suppose I have to put a disclaimer in, so here it is.

I do not own Stargate Atlantis, unfortunatley, because if I did then the episode Brainstorm, (which was horrible and traumatic to all Ronon Keller fans) would not have happened.

Anyway on with the second chapter.

* * *

"We need to know whether or not this girl is a threat" Woolsey was saying.

Colonel Sheppard and his team were in the briefing room along with Jennifer and Woolsey 3 days after they had arrived back from the mission.

"I doubt it, this girl would have been no more than 16" Jennifer said.

"Yes but, she took on 5 wraith guards and claims she was the one that took Kanaan" Woolsey argued "she seems dangerous to me".

"She must've had help in kidnapping Kanaan, she couldn't have done it herself" Teyla told Woolsey.

"Dr McKay, can we find out where she went?" Woolsey asked.

"I have a team working on it, but those people use the stargate for trade daily, I think it's highly unlikely that we can find the right address" McKay explained.

"And even if we did find the right address that girl is clearly not stupid, she would've dialled another address from there" Sheppard added.

"Teyla as much as I would like to have people out there looking for Kanaan" Woolsey told her "this base has other higher priorities".

"I understand" Teyla said nodding her head.

"Well if that's it you may go" Woolsey dismissed them.

And with that they all stood up and walked out of the room. Jennifer walked towards the Infirmary and busied herself by walking around and looking over her patients, she was just finishing checking a file.

_You could do better than Rodney, _the thought whispered in Jennifer's mind.

She tried to shake the thought away and continued sorting through the files to occupy her mind. "I love Rodney and I am happy with Rodney" Jennifer told the thought in her head.

_But you'd be happier with Ronon, _the thought continued to nag.

"No I love Rodney" Jennifer corrected the thought.

_You love Ronon more._

"I am dating Rodney, he loves me and I love him" Jennifer told the thought firmly.

_Rodney was proposing to a different woman at the same time you were prepared to kiss Ronon._

This argument with the thought in Jennifer's head continued until she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to see a large Satedan with a bloody arm with Colonel John Sheppard standing next to him.

"You have got to be kidding me" Jennifer sighed.

"He was beating up a few marines, and one of them got a good shot in" John motioned to the mangled arm.

"That's what you call a good shot; I'd hate to see what an excellent shot is?" Jennifer asked.

"Just patch up the arm doc and skip the lecture"

There was a silence as Jennifer continued to stich Ronon's arm until Sheppard received a radio message.

"Sheppard come up to the control room" McKay told Sheppard over his radio.

Sheppard left for the control room so there was an awkard silence while Jennifer stitched the rest of Ronon's arm, at least Jennifer thought it was awkward.

"There we go done" Jennifer said when she was finished "try not to spar so much".

"What else am I going to do?" Ronon asked her.

"Well you could…" Jennifer searched for words "just take it easy with the sparing."

"Right well thanks" Ronon said before walking out of the infirmary.

_You can see in his eyes how much it pains him to see you with Rodney, when you belong with him. Ronon could care for you more than Rodney could ever dream about._

"Rodney cares for me" Jennifer told the thought.

_Think about it Jennifer, Ronon would put his life on the line for you. Would Rodney?_

Jennifer didn't answer, she stopped and she thought about it before she answered "What does it matter, I made my choice."

_But was it the right choice._

"Of course it was."

_Think about it Jennifer, your heart doesn't beat to the same rhythm as Rodney's._

"Not all heart's beat to the exact same rhythm, heart rate slows when we are resting and speeds up when we perform in physical activity."

_Don't try and cover up the fact that you know that you loved Ronon more than Rodney when you made your choice, you know that you made the wrong choice yet you still deny it._

"I'm not denying anything."

_You're denying everything. You're just telling yourself that to cover up the fact you are ashamed of making the wrong choice._

"Prove that I love Ronon over Rodney"

_When you went with Rodney to that presentation that his friend gave where you almost froze to death. When he kissed you, you know it didn't feel real, you knew there was something missing._

"That kiss was real."

_When you were locked under quarantine with Ronon you almost kissed. I know that sometimes when you kiss Rodney you wonder what it would've been like if the doors hadn't opened and you had gotten that chance to kiss Ronon._

"I may have had feelings for Ronon then, but not now."

_The feelings never left Jennifer, if anything they grew stronger, but you ignored them because you thought you love Rodney but really all your heart wants is Ronon._

"My heart has what it wants."

_Sorry let me rephrase that Ronon is what your heart needs._

"My heart does not need Ronon."

_You are in denial, why can't you just accept that you love Ronon and that you made the wrong choice, or is that too much for you to take in, because it seems pretty simple to me._

"Get out of my head"

_You can't get rid of this thought Jennifer, not until you accept that you need to dump Rodney._

"I can't"

_Jennifer you can, because you need to and you want to, you want this more than anything._

"What makes you so sure of what I want?"

Jennifer's thought argument was interrupted when she turned around to meet Marie who was walking towards her.

"Dr Keller you're needed in the gate room with a medical team" Marie told her "a girl has come through the gate and she's severely wounded"


	3. Chapter 3

**10 minutes earlier.**

"So what's going on?" Sheppard asked Rodney who had called him and Teyla up to the control room.

"We have been tracking a wraith hive ship headed towards us" Rodney said pointing to the long range scanners where the familiar blinking dot of a wraith hive ship was.

"Then shouldn't we raise the cloak?" Teyla asked them.

"Here's the thing we don't think it knows we're here, we think it's just passing by" Radek explained.

"How can you possibly know that?" Sheppard asked the two scientists.

"We've tracked it's movements and are fairly certain that it's just wandering looking for new feeding grounds, but it's path will take the ship close enough to scan us" Rodney told him.

"Well when it comes raise the cloak" Sheppard told him.

Suddenly the alarms started blaring as the stargate activated, the shield was raised.

"Unscheduled off world activation" Chuck announced "it's Teyla's IDC".

"Lower the shield" Teyla told him "it might be Kanaan".

"Do it" Sheppard told them.

Chuck lowered the shield and a 17 yr old boy with black hair walked through the gate carrying a girl who seemed to be unconscious, with a cloth covering her face. Marines with guns surrounded them and the boy placed the girl on the ground and raised his hands.

"Please I mean no harm" the boy said "my friend she is hurt and requires help".

"Tell Dr Keller to come to the gate room with a medical team" Sheppard instructed Amelia.

Several minutes later Dr Keller arrived with a gurney. Very carefully they placed the girl onto the gurney. Jennifer inspected her body wounds.

"Two stab wounds to the abdomen and a large cut down her right arm, most likely from a knife" she announced

She then pulled the cloth away from the girls face and stepped back in shock.

"What is is doctor?" Marie asked.

"I know this girl" Jennifer said, and then looked at where Colonel Sheppard was standing "it's Carreya".

"We still need to help her" Marie told her.

"You're right, ok let's get her to the infirmary" Keller said snapping out of it.

Together they wheeled Carreya to the infirmary.

Carreya awoke and sat up with a pain in her side where she was stabbed, looking up she saw people looking down at her. She instinctively reacted by reaching for her knife, but it was not there.

"We took all your weapons from you" Jennifer told her.

She looked around and recognised several faces, one in particular Teyla Emmagan.

"Well this is a nice surprise" Carreya said smiling at them.

"Save it for someone who cares" McKay said.

"What do you want?" Carreya asked smile vanishing.

"We want to know where Kanaan is" Teyla told her.

"Of course you do" Carreya said looking at the guns that they were carrying "but first tell me where my friend is"

"He left" John told her.

"It seems you do not trust me" Carreya said.

"We don't" Jennifer told her.

Carreya looked into her Jennifer's eyes and deepened her stare, Jennifer eye's widened in fear and she took a step back in shock and ran out of the room. Ronon raised his gun at Carreya who was smiling, like she knew something the whole world didn't.

"I know how to break people, and I do it well" she said slowly.

"Who the hell are you" John asked.

"I am your worst nightmare" she answered.

John, Teyla and Rodney walked out of the room after Jennifer, leaving Ronon to deal with Carreya.

"Oh my god" Jennifer said in shock "she was in my head."

"Do you think she has Wraith DNA like Teyla?" John asked.

"No I do not believe so I would be able to sense her" Teyla said.

"Then what the hell is she?" John asked.

"She was in my head, she made me see things, my past, my fears" Jennifer said shaking her head on the verge of tears.

"I think we should scan her" Rodney said.

"I'll do it" John volunteered "the Doc's in no state to do anything right now".

Teyla and John walked back into the infirmary, they found Ronon holding a gun to Carreya's head.

"Stand down Chewy" John told him.

Ronon lowered his gun and walked over. John took his gun out of the holster and managed to get Carreya to lie down, Teyla ran the scan over her.

"She is perfectly healthy but her brain is incredibly active in these areas" Teyla said pointing to the scan of her brain where it was red "I don't understand this, we need Dr Keller".

At the request of Teyla, Jennifer walked back into the room to look at the scan.

"You were right about her brain being overactive" Jennifer told her "I have never seen this kind of brain activity in someone her age. Do you remember Davos Teyla's friend, well it reminds me of his brain scan"

"But Davos could see the future, does that mean this girl is a seer?" Teyla asked.

"No there are differences, see this large amount of activity in Occipital lobe" Jennifer said pointing to a part of the brain on the scan.

"What is the Occipital lobe?" Teyla asked her.

"It's the part of the brain that controls vision" Jennifer told her. "Because of that high activity I think she might be able to see things that we can't."

"Like what?" Ronon asked.

"Like thoughts and memories in our minds" Jennifer told them.

"So she can read minds?" John asked.

"It's the only explanation I can think of" Jennifer answered.

"Bring up a scan of her DNA, see if that tells us anything" Rodney told her.

Jennifer brought up a scan of Carreya's DNA and looked over it for a while. While Jennifer was looking through it and comparing things everyone else wandered around the infirmary looking bored, Jennifer eventually found what she was looking for.

"You might want to see this" Jennifer called them over.

"What is it?" Rodney asked.

"Look at this sample of her DNA" Jennifer said showing it to Rodney.

"Oh my god" Rodney said looking over it.

"What is it?" John asked

Rodney looked over the scan before looking up at John "She's part Ancient."

* * *

Sorry no Jennifer and Ronon this chapter but it will be in the next chapter, and this is important for future chapters.

I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Unfortunately


	4. Chapter 4

"How can she be part Ancient?" John asked Rodney.

They were in the Infirmary looking over Carreya's scan for the hundredth time while Carreya herself was asleep in a bed with Ronon siting at the edge of the bed, gun at the ready.

"Well we know some Ancients may have stayed here it's possible after several generations, she could've got Ancient blood randomly mixed on both sides of her family" Rodney told him.

"So does that mean she has Ancient abilities, we know some could read minds and heal?" Jennifer asked.

"Well we have proof of that she can read your mind and if she can do that then she can definitely use Ancient devices" Rodney told them.

"She didn't just read my mind, it's like she saw everything my memories and my past" Jennifer said shivering "I feel like she walked into my head"

"So she's a descendant of the Ancestors?" Teyla asked.

"Yes" Rodney answered.

"How badly injured was she?" John asked Jennifer.

"Well the stab wounds and the cut looked like they game from a wraith stun gun, you know the pointy part on the end. Anyway the injuries didn't pierce any major organs so with a lot of rest she'll be fine" Jennifer told him.

"The minute she's well enough I want her in a cell" John said.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Jennifer asked.

"Not by this girl's standards" Rodney said.

"I want to talk to her" Ronon said walking over to where they were standing in a group.

"Why?" John asked him.

"She is Tarishan, I knew her people" Ronon told him.

"How can you possibly know this girl is whatever you say she is?" John asked him.

"Tarishan" Jennifer corrected him.

Ronon looked at her confused.

"I listen" she said. "Unlike some people."

"Anyway, I inspected her knife and other weapons and I recognize the style, it's definitely Tarishan I would know it anywhere" Ronon continued.

"So is this Carreya?" Woolsey asked walking into the infirmary.

"Yep that's her" Rodney said still looking at the scan.

"How old is she exactly?" Woolsey asked looking at her.

"We don't actually know but if I had to guess I would say 15" Jennifer told him.

"She seems so young to be giving us all this trouble" Woolsey said.

"Well she's even more dangerous than we originally thought" Rodney told him finally peeling his eyes away from the scan and pointing at Carreya "she is part Ancient"

"How can she be part Ancient?" Woolsey asked.

"We think that she randomly got part of the gene because she descended from them" Jennifer explained "and it's not only Ancient devices, she can get in your head"

"Then she is a threat to this base, as soon as she is healed I want her out of Atlantis" Woolsey told them.

"No" Ronon said "she's not a threat, I can talk to her"

"What makes you think she'll listen?" Woolsey asked him.

"I know her people, the Tarishan people were one of Sateda's closest allies, they have honour" Ronon said "I'm sure she will tell me where Kanaan is."

"You can have one hour with her" Woolsey told him "and if I am still not convinced, she leaves"

And with that Richard Woolsey walked out of the room.

Three days later Jennifer took her place in the viewing area above the room where Ronon and Sheppard were waiting for the guards to bring Carreya in. They brought her in and sat her down at a table that had been placed in the middle of the room.

"You are Tarishan" Ronon said to her as he sat down across from her.

She looked at him confused "how do you know who I am?"

"I am Satedan" he told her.

"I heard Sateda was attacked by wraith" she said.

"It was, but I survived" he told her.

"I never went to Sateda but my father told me many stories about it" she said "he said it was an inspirational planet, all of Tarisha was sad when we heard it had been taken."

There was a moment's silence before she spoke again.

"I swear if I had known Kanaan was friends with a Satedan, I would never have taken him" she told him.

"Why did you take Kanaan?" Sheppard asked her.

"My friends and I needed the gold, we were tired of stealing food from people" she told him.

"Someone was paying you to kidnap Kanaan?" Ronon asked.

"Yes, we were supposed to get the gate address out of him and we were also going to hand him over to the guy who was paying us after a week" Carreya told him, she looked like she was telling the truth.

"Kanaan's been missing longer than a week, did you hand him over?" Sheppard asked.

"No we didn't, our guy said there were complications and we had to wait for a little longer"

"Who's the guy that paid you?" Sheppard asked her.

"He never said his name and we never came face to face with him, he always sent his messengers to relay conversations" she told him.

"So you know where Kanaan is?" Ronon asked.

She nodded "I can take you there myself"

"Well I don't think that's possible because I still don't trust you" Sheppard told her.

"My friends have weapons and they won't be afraid to use them on you. You need me there" she told him.

"Thank you for your concern, but I think we'll be fine" Sheppard said before walking out the door.

"I can tell your friend does not like me" Carreya said to Ronon.

"Yeah he doesn't like it when someone gets into the head of one of his friends" Ronon told her standing up.

"Before you go after Kanaan, tell Jennifer to follow her heart not her head" she said to him before he walked out of the room.

Carreya looked up at where Jennifer was watching her before two guards came and took the young girl away.

_The girl is right _the thought told Jennifer.

"I know" Jennifer answered

She realised that the thought was right when it said that she had made the wrong choice choosing Rodney. She wasn't listening to her heart, now that she was listening; Jennifer Keller knew what she had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke up in the morning Jennifer put her plan into action. Step one was to confront Rodney and let him down gently. That was going to be easy because Rodney had not left to rescue Kanaan, but instead had stayed behind after claiming that Zelenka flicked him with lemon juice. Jennifer somehow had a feeling that it wasn't true. She found Rodney in his office working on his computer.

"Hi" Jennifer said walking in.

"Oh hey" Rodney said glancing up "are you here to check where Zelenka tried me with lemon juice?"

"I don't think you would die because you didn't consume it" Jennifer told him "plus your allergy will not kill you, it's only a mild allergy."

"I don't care, he still flicked lemon juice at me" Rodney argued.

"Sure he did" Jennifer muttered.

"So what brings you here?" Rodney asked her.

"Rodney we need to talk" Jennifer said sitting on a chair next to him.

"Yeah, what?" Rodney asked.

"This isn't working" Jennifer told him.

"What isn't working?" Rodney asked, but from the look on his face Jennifer had a feeling he already knew.

"Us Rodney" she told him "I don't know why but this relationship isn't what it used to be."

"It was the dates I missed wasn't it?" Rodney asked "I'm really sorry but work has just been filling up my plate and…"

"Rodney I am sorry I love you but," Jennifer said.

"I understand" Rodney said sadly turning back to his computer "I'm too arrogant and selfish."

"Rodney" Jennifer started.

"It's ok, we'll still be friends" Rodney said.

Jennifer looked at him one last time before standing up and leaving the room. Despite the fact that she had probably broken Rodney's heart, she had completed step one. Step two would be a bit more difficult, she would have to wait for Ronon to come back from the mission. She wasn't going to throw herself at Ronon straight up; she didn't want to hurt Rodney even more. Instead she was going to discreetly flirt and then see what happened from there.

"So you finally ditched the crazy Canadian" Carreya said walking up to Jennifer as she was walking down the hallway.

"Does news really travel that fast?" Jennifer asked her.

"No I read your mind" Carreya told her.

"I thought you had to look into my eyes to do that?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"That's only for memories and everything else in your head" Carreya told her "I hear everyone's thoughts all the time, but I've learned to block out some and focus on a single persons thoughts."

"So you also heard everything else?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes" Carreya said "nice plan by the way, and I think you made the right choice."

"Thanks" Jennifer said.

"Don't feel bad about dumping Rodney, you weren't happy with him and you probably deserve that" Carreya told her.

"And I thought you didn't care about any of us" Jennifer said.

"I don't, I just felt like pointing that out" Carreya said shrugging.

"Hang on aren't you supposed to be under guard?" Jennifer asked her.

Carreya smirked put a finger to her lips before turning around and walking away. Jennifer chuckled under her breath, she was probably supposed to report this but she wasn't going to.

"Dr Keller they've returned from the mission and there are several injuries, but they're not too serious" Marie told her over the radio.

"Ok I'll be there soon as possible" Jennifer replied.

She found a transporter several corridors away and walked into the infirmary several minutes later. Jennifer, who always though the worst, expected it to be full of injured marines with broken skulls and other injuries. Instead she saw about three with cuts on their body, the most serious injury was probably a large cut down someone's back that needed a lot of stiches. She also saw Kanaan who looked weak and malnourished being checked out by Marie.

"Dr Keller you're here good" Marie said finishing with Kanaan and walking over.

"Yes I am. I will look over the wounded, unless there's someone who desperately needs my attention" Jennifer said.

"Not really, no one here really has any serious injuries" Marie told her.

"Ok then" Jennifer said walking over to a Marine who was sitting on a bed.

Once she got there he turned his head so she could see the cut above his eyebrow that was angled downward and only just missed his eye.

"Was this from a knife?" Jennifer asked looking over it.

"Yes, a double edged one" he told her "they came out of nowhere shouting and throwing their knives at us."

"That's sounds like my friends" Carreya said appearing beside Jennifer.

"Do they normally attack people?" Jennifer asked as she dabbed at the Marine's wound.

"Yes, if they feel threatened or just simply want to throw sharp things for the sake of it" Carreya told her nodding.

"Hey you" Sheppard said walking into the infirmary and pointing at Carreya.

"What?" Carreya asked turning around to face him.

"How did you get out of your room, I made sure there were guards posted outside?" Sheppard asked.

"Climbed out the window" Carreya told him.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows "you climbed out the window?"

"Yeah" she told him as if it was something everybody did "what's the point of being in this city if you can't look around."

"I think we can trust her, if she wanted to sabotage the city she would've done it by now" Jennifer told him once she finished on the Marine.

"I thought you didn't like her after she got into your head?" John asked.

"I'm over it" Jennifer said shrugging "and she's obviously smart and has excellent fighting skills."

"Are you trying to suggest that she should join the expedition?" Sheppard asked her narrowing his eyes.

"She would be a good suggestion to accompany you to several planets" Jennifer said.

"I think it would be neat if I joined the team, I'm sick of always moving around and waking up at dawn" Carreya said.

"I don't think so, even if I said yes Woolsey would ever let it happen" John said firmly.

"I think she's proved she can be trusted" Jennifer argued.

"And you can't exactly get rid of me, I know this gate address" Carreya said.

"We have a shield" John told her.

"And since being here I have stolen devices and mashed them together to remove it from the other side of the gate" Carreya told him smirking.

"You're bluffing" John said.

"Do you really want to take that risk?" Carreya asked him.

"Fine, I'll talk to Woolsey" Sheppard said.

Jennifer would've stayed but saw Teyla and decided it was time to put step two into action.

"Have you seen Ronon?" Jennifer asked her.

"Yes" Teyla replied "I believe he was meeting with Amelia for a lunch date."

Jennifer's spirits deflated, she had forgotten about Amelia Banks. Well there goes step two straight out the window, this could be a minor complication in Jennifer's plan.

Ok a very large complication.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

"I don't believe this" Jennifer sighed as she paced

She was in her room with Carreya sitting on her bed watching her with an amused look on her face.

"Just when I finally come to my senses he's off with another girl" Jennifer continued "why didn't you tell me that, you get into people's heads on a regular basis?"

"Ronon doesn't really think about her much, and he never lets me look into his eyes, well no one does" Carreya told her.

"What does he think about?" Jennifer asked curious.

"Sparing, training, beating up Marines. You know Ronon stuff" Carreya told her shrugging.

"What is it about Amelia anyway?" Jennifer asked no one in particular as she sat next to Carreya on the bed.

"Well she's smart, a skilled fighter, attractive" Carreya listed.

"Ok I think I got it" Jennifer told her.

"So what's your plan of action to win over Ronon?" Carreya asked.

"I'm going to wing it, see what happens" Jennifer told her.

"Brilliant idea" Carreya commented.

"Is he with Amelia right now?" Jennifer asked her after a pause.

"Why would I know that? I don't follow people wherever they go" Carreya told her looking out her worn out fingernails.

She looked up and Jennifer raised her eyebrows at her.

"He's sparing" Carreya told her then after a pause added something "with Amelia."

"And how do you know that?" Jennifer asked accusingly.

"Ok I lied, he does think about Amelia" Carreya admitted.

"Can you go and check it out?" Jennifer asked "please?"

Carreya sighed and looked at Jennifer irritated. "Are you trying to tell me that you want me to interrupt a non-verbal sparring session that has so much sexual tension you need a double edged sword to cut through it?"

"Do you even know what sexual tension is?" Jennifer asked her.

Carreya smirked "You learn things when you never stay in the one spot for more than three days."

"Ok that's weird" Jennifer said "so will you do it?"

Carreya paused for a second then sighed and looked at Jennifer a look of defeat on her face. "Fine I'll do it, but you owe me one."

"Thank you. I'm going on a mission with the team tomorrow, I'll put a word in for you" Jennifer told her.

"Yeah you better" Carreya muttered as she waved her hand across the control panel for the door and walked out.

She muttered to herself as she walked, using a vast amount of curse words she learnt from McKay. She found a transporter and tapped the spot closest to the gym and walked the rest of the way to the gym.

Once there she saw something that she thought was rather amusing. Ronon and Amelia were facing each other each in a defensive stance and holding sticks used for sparring, they looked about ready to attack each other. Amelia moved forward very fast but Ronon managed to block her and used his legs to flip her over so that she landed on her back hitting the mats on the floor hard. He offered a hand to her and helped her to her feet.

"You're making it easy for me to knock you over, you need to spread your leg more so that you stand better and don't get knocked over so easily" Ronon told her.

"I'll still get knocked over no matter how I stand" Amelia said "I'm not as strong as you."

"But you're smaller, you can use that to your advantage" Ronon said.

"Sorry to interrupt" Carreya said walking in "I didn't know anyone else was in here."

"No its ok I have to go anyway" Amelia said before walking out.

As she walked past Carreya listened to her thoughts.

_That was awkward….what is it with that girl…always everywhere…like she lives in the shadows._

Carreya laughed to herself and approached Ronon.

"So, got yourself a girlfriend" Carreya said "she wouldn't be my first guess as your perfect girl but I suppose you have a fair amount in common."

Ronon chuckled. "Despite the face you read minds doesn't mean you're always right."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Carreya asked folding her arms.

"Yes" Ronon told her "I am not dating Amelia; I was only giving her some lessons."

"But I thought you had a lunch date with her yesterday?" Carreya asked confused.

"It was just lunch, with a bunch of other people" Ronon told her.

"Oh" Carreya said "yeah I was definitely wrong."

"Where did you get that idea anyway?" Ronon asked.

"I get around, and into people's head" Carreya said nodding.

"Hey Car whatever your name is" Shepard said walking into the gym.

"It's Carreya" she corrected him.

"Whatever" Sheppard said "the doc tells me you want to come on the mission tomorrow."

"I just want to go outside, I've been locked in this building for almost a week" Carreya said.

"Well you got lucky, Woolsey's letting you join us" Sheppard told her.

"Really?" Ronon asked surprised "he's actually letting her go?"

"I was shocked to, but apparently you've proven yourself trustworthy" Sheppard told her.

"Awesome" Carreya said "what time do we leave?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story, really apriciate it. Next couple of chapters will hold a suprise and an adventure, but no spoilers, ok that may have been a small spoiler.


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer had to get up early so she could go on the mission. For some bizarre reason Woolsey had insisted that she accompany the team, because apparently this planet was loaded with plants and animals that she had to inspect to see if they had any useful medical properties. She heard a knock on her door once she was dressed, that would have to be Carreya. Sure enough when she opened it Carreya was standing there dressed in her famous leather outfit with her sword, various knives and her bow and arrow draped over her shoulder.

"Come on Doc everyone's already at the gate room" Carreya told her.

"I'm ready so don't panic" Jennifer told her grabbing the bag and walking out of the room.

"Oh I think I forgot to tell you about Ronon and Amelia" Carreya said as she walked alongside.

"What?" Jennifer asked getting in a transporter.

"Not dating" Carreya told her as she tapped the area near the gate room.

"Really?" Jennifer asked surprised as they walked out into a corridor. "You're not messing with me?"

"Yep, yesterday's lunch date was just lunch as friends with some other people. And the whole sparring thing, he was just giving her lessons" Carreya told her as they approached the gate room.

"I guess step two might work after all" Jennifer said smirking.

"What took you so long?" Sheppard asked them.

"I forgot where her room was" Carreya said defensively.

"Well we're still waiting for McKay, could you get him here" Sheppard told her.

"Sure" she said then grabbed Jennifer's radio "McKay get down here now or we're leaving without you!"

"Do you have to yell?" McKay asked her through the earpiece.

"If you don't start moving faster I will come down there and drag you out of that office myself" Carreya threatened.

"I'm almost there" McKay grumbled.

About a minute later he finally arrived.

"What took you so long?" Sheppard asked as the dial up sequence started.

"I had to prepare for the mission" McKay told them.

"But you do not have anything" Teyla pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that I can just walk out the door as soon as I wake up" Rodney argued.

"Come on let's go" Sheppard said as the gate was dialled.

They arrived in a clearing with a large hill behind them and facing a forest that spread around the entire clearing up to the edge of the hill.

"I know this place" Carreya said looking around "there's a village not too far away."

"Well how about we check out the locals, where is it?" Sheppard asked.

Carreya turned around and pointed to the right side of the hill "to the right of the hill there's a pathway that leads down to a valley, you can't see it because the tree line covers it."

"Why don't we cut through the trees and get there quicker" Ronon suggested.

"Ok, but we need to be careful" Carreya told them.

"Why?" Teyla asked.

"You'll find out" Carreya said smirking.

They then walked around the Stargate towards the tree line on the right of the hill. Carreya led the way with Ronon close on her heels then Teyla, Sheppard and McKay were walking at the back, McKay lagging a bit. Jennifer walked quickly so she could walk beside Ronon.

"Do you know what it is Carreya said to watch out for?" Jennifer asked him.

"No, but knowing her it's probably very dangerous" Ronon told her.

"You know I can hear you" Carreya told them from where she was walking in front "and I can read minds."

Both of them laughed together and John Sheppard watched them from behind with an amused look on his face.

"What do you think's going on there?" he asked Teyla.

"I do not know, but I thought Dr Keller was in a relationship with Rodney" Teyla said quietly so the scientist would not hear.

"They broke up" Sheppard told her "well the doc dumped him, which isn't entirely surprising."

"Why was I not made aware of this?" Teyla asked.

"Are you kidding, we don't get this kind of gossip often, it's literally flying around the city" Sheppard told her.

"Do you think that she ended her relationship because she had feelings for Ronon?" Teyla asked.

"It's very possible, or maybe she just got irritated with McKay's arrogance" Sheppard said.

"Stop" Carreya told them holding up a hand and stopping in her tracks.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked slightly scared.

"They're the Kheprici" Carreya said.

"The what?" Sheppard asked.

"I've heard of them, they're supposed to be dangerous" Teyla said.

Then a black bug that looked like a cockroach slash scarab and was the size of a small dog wandered from behind a tree and walked in front of Carreya.

"I hate bugs" Jennifer cringed.

More of the bugs scuttled across the ground around where they were standing.

"Don't worry they're actually harmless" Carreya reassured Jennifer who was watching where the bugs had walked across the ground.

"Are you sure, I've heard many stories of the Kheprici they supposedly bugs that eat humans" Teyla said.

"Bugs that eat humans" Jennifer repeated in shock.

"That's just a myth, the only time they're dangerous is when there queen dies" Carreya told them "come on, we're almost at the village."

About a minute later they reached the edge of the tree line facing a path that led down to a valley with a village inside it. But something was wrong; the village looked run down and empty.

"This isn't right" Carreya said as they walked down the path. "I was only here a few months ago and the village was perfectly fine, aside from a few disappearances."

"What do you mean disappearances?" Sheppard asked.

"Well the Kheprici haven't actually been on this planet long, but they are fast breeders and the queen only lives for a week at most" Carreya told them "the women started going missing weekly so I guess they would've had to pack up and leave."

"And not too long ago because you said the queen only lives a week and bugs don't handle well without their queen" Sheppard said.

"Let's check out the village just in case it tells us anything" Ronon said walking ahead.

"Wait" Carreya told him "let's split up we'll cover more ground that way."

"Good idea" Sheppard agreed "Ronon you take Carreya and Teyla, I'll take the two doctors."

"Ok let's go" Carreya said.

Carreya, Teyla and Ronon took the left side of the village while Sheppard with the two doctors took the other side. Carreya led Ronon and Teyla into a large building where looked around. The building was a bit like a regular village and he contents were the same. Carreya found a wooden table with papers on it and started rooting through them.

"Might tell us why this place is empty" Carreya said as she looked through them. She found what she was looking for a minute later "here we go, the journal entry with the most recent death."

"What does it say?" Teyla asked.

"We must leave now to escape these wretched creatures. On a weekly basis they steal one woman from the village to play host to their new queen, if we do not escape I fear our village population will be greatly diminished. So preparations are being put in place to leave and we are expected to be gone by tomorrow. We would have left sooner but the realisation of my wife being taken last night made me think of the safety of this village. My only hope is that with no women to play host these creatures will meet their ends" Carreya read out.

"So we were right they left because of the Kheprici" Teyla said.

"But we have a much bigger problem" Carreya said "this is dated a week ago, that means their queen could die any second, we need to get out of here."

Then they looked up as a screeching sound rang out through the valley.

"That's their hunting cry" Carreya said "it means the queen is dead we're too late."

"What do we do now?" Teyla asked.

"We need to leave, they shouldn't come after this group but they'll go for Sheppard's group" Carreya said heading for the door.

"But won't they come after you and I?" Teyla asked.

"No you've had a child so you're incompatible to host the queen and I'm not mature enough, so that means…" Carreya explained.

"They're going after Jennifer" Ronon said pulling out his gun.

Sure enough they heard a scream from the other side of the village, Jennifer's scream.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Duuuun, Cliffhanger.


	8. Chapter 8

They ran as fast as they could towards the scream with Ronon leading the charge and that irritating screeching sound going off every 5 seconds. They finally reached Sheppard who was surrounded by a bunch of dead bug bodies with his gun raised McKay was picking himself up off the ground after evidently fallen over but Dr Keller wasn't there.

"Where's Jennifer?" Ronon asked, he sounded like he would beat up anyone who got in his way.

His question was answered when Jennifer ran out from inside a building "they were all over me" she said trying to scrape some goo off her shoulder with a stick. "And they're filled with goo."

"Did any of them bite you?" Carreya asked.

"Um…"Jennifer started then fell unconscious to the ground.

"That's a yes" Carreya said.

"So if they bite you, you fall unconscious?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, but the reactions from the bite don't last long" Carreya told him "we need to move now more of them will be coming."

"Wait you said reactions" Rodney said.

"We don't have time to chat we need to move" Sheppard said.

"I know a place we can hold up for a bit" Carreya told him "someone get Jennifer."

Ronon gladly obeyed and picked up the unconscious blonde doctor, carrying her bridal style. But it looked like she was dead because her head was limp and her arms dangled lifelessly.

"Ok let's go" Carreya said.

"Wait hold on a minute. Why don't we just go back to the gate?" Rodney asked.

"These creatures are not dumb; they know to guard the gate. And besides their nest is far too close" Carreya told him "our best chance is to hold off until check-in."

The screeching sound crew louder and they heard scuttling nearby.

"Time to go" Sheppard said.

They ran in the other direction to the hill and the gate Carreya leading the way up the valley and into the forest. They stopped once hidden by the foliage.

"We need to keep moving, the forest is their prime hunting ground" Carreya told them clutching her side and panting.

"Just leave me here to die" Rodney said wheezing "I'm not going to make it."

"Man up Meredith" Carreya snapped at him.

"How do you know my name?" Rodney asked.

"I read minds remember" she reminded him.

"Would you two stop bickering we need to move" Sheppard told them.

"Look up there" Teyla said pointing in front of her at another hill but this was lined up with others to create a crescent moon shape "a cave in the hill side."

"That's exactly where we're going" Carreya told her smiling.

"We have to run again don't we?" McKay asked irritated.

Carreya smirked before running ahead. McKay groaned loudly and started running as well. They reached the bottom of the hill about half an hour later making many stops along the way because of the fact that Ronon had to carry Jennifer and McKay wouldn't stop complaining. They eventually reached the cave it was dark and smelt damp. Ronon gently placed Jennifer on the ground and McKay sat down grateful to be able to rest.

"They tend to stay to the forest so hopefully it'll take them a while to find us" Carreya told them crouching in front of Jennifer. She opened Jennifer's eyes then started to move her legs around.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm seeing how long it'll take for her to wake up" Carreya told him "she'll be unconscious for another hour at the least."

"An hour! I thought you said it wears off quickly" Rodney said.

"Normally it does, but Jennifer must have been bitten more than once" Carreya said still crouching beside her.

"Can't you just wake her up?" Sheppard asked.

"I could but that will cause the next reaction to come on stronger" Carreya said.

"What is the next reaction?" Teyla asked.

"Uh you'll find out, Sheppard hand me your gun" Carreya commanded him holding out her hand.

"You're not shooting her" Ronon growled.

"Just hand me the gun" Carreya snapped.

Sheppard slowly took his gun out and put it into Carreya's hand. She positioned he gun so it was near Jennifer's ear but was facing the wall. Carreya fired it and the bullet ricocheted off the wall and everyone ducked. Jennifer sat up and put her hands over her ears. Satisfied Carreya stood up and turned to face them.

"Are you crazy? You could've killed me!" Rodney shouted at her.

"You're not the only person who could've died Rodney" Sheppard snapped at him.

"What the hell was that?" Jennifer asked.

"Carreya shot at you" Sheppard told her.

"I did not" Carreya said defensively "I shot near you."

"Well she's awake at least" Teyla pointed out "and she seems normal, you must've been wrong about the second reaction."

"Wait for it" Carreya muttered.

Then Jennifer started randomly giggling "everything's so blue" she said through giggles "like a smurf."

"What is this smurf she speaks of?" Teyla asked.

"Little mythological blue people that live in mushrooms" Sheppard told her.

"Ah" Teyla said.

Jennifer continued to giggle and everyone looked at her suspiciously.

"That'll be the second reaction I'm guessing" Rodney said.

"Yeah, the bite kind of gives a hallucinogenic reaction after they wake up" Carreya replied nodding as she watched Jennifer.

"Ok, I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that she is creeping me out right now" Sheppard said pointing at Jennifer.

"Agreed" Rodney said.

"How long does this take to wear off?" Ronon asked.

"Not long, and I'm sure about that this time" Carreya replied.

"Do you mind giving an estimate?" Rodney asked.

"Half an hour to 15 minutes" Carreya replied after taking a moment to think.

Rodney sighed as everyone sat down attempting to ignore Jennifer, who decided to sit in between Carreya and Ronon humming a song. The hallucinated doctor attempted to steal some of Carreya's weapons, commented on many things and randomly said whatever came into her mind.

"I feel the Earth moving" Jennifer said looking around with a vacant look on her face.

"We're not on Earth" McKay told her.

"It's moving too fast, someone slow it down" she said grabbing the person nearest to her which just happened to be Ronon.

"How much longer do we have to put up with this?" Rodney asked irritated "I'm getting a headache."

"We all are Rodney" Sheppard told him.

Just then a screeching sound sounded out and rang through the cave, and it was close by. Ronon snapped up gun at the ready, as did everyone else. Then dozens of bugs scuttled into the cave and went straight for Jennifer, Ronon reacted instantly and started shooting at any bugs that came near her. But there was an overwhelming amount of them and soon Jennifer was unconscious again. Then larger bugs than were bigger than the ones that were already attacking came in and went for Jennifer. There were about six of them and they were the size of Great Danes, but wider. Bullets did not damage them at all they simply ricocheted off their backs. Soon the bugs retreated but Jennifer went with them.

"Jennifer!" Ronon shouted after her.

"This is definitely not good" Carreya said.


	9. Chapter 9

"We need to save her, once in the nest she doesn't have long" Carreya told them.

"And kill ourselves trying, you say no one has come out of that nest alive" Rodney argued.

"Because the only people to go in there are hosts for the new queen, we can get her out of there I know we can" Carreya replied.

"As much as I don't want to leave Jennifer there, we can't stupidly risk our lives" Teyla told her in that mothering voice she usually saved for calming people down, but it wasn't Carreya that needed calming down.

"We can't leave her there to be killed by those things, on Sateda no one gets left behind" Ronon said looking like he was going to decorate the cave with his fist holes any minute now.

"Check- in is in 35 minutes, we could go back to the gate and wait for back-up" Rodney suggested.

"No we are saving her now, we can't afford to wait" Carreya said firmly.

"Stop!" Sheppard shouted at them "Carreya where's the nest?"

"In the hill near the gate" Carreya told him.

"Alright then we head for the gate" Sheppard said but put a hand up to stop Carreya arguing "the bugs move about as fast as us, so they won't be there yet. So we go to the gate and by the time we get there they'll have a Jumper and we can save her that way."

"Then why are we wasting time?" Ronon asked pulling out his gun and walking out of the cave.

Carreya pulled out her sword and followed him; soon they were all running back to the gate. The village somehow looked even more run down than before as they walked through it. Soon they reached the gate but it was past check in and they still hadn't received a radio call.

"Where the hell are they?" Ronon asked pissed.

"It appears they have not realised that we missed check in" Teyla answered.

"I'm not waiting" Ronon said before walking towards the hill.

"So you're just going to risk your life by going up there without back-up?" Sheppard asked him as the large Satedan walked away.

"Yes" Ronon answered not bothering to look back.

Carreya looked at the group before walking up the hill after Ronon. She managed to catch up to him and decided not to talk because Ronon looked like he was prepared to rip someone's throat out.

"You shouldn't be coming with me, it's dangerous" Ronon told her.

"I'm not scared of a few bugs" Carreya replied "besides you need someone who actually knows where the nest is."

"I though you said no one's ever been to the nest" Ronon said.

"I said no one's ever been inside, I've been outside" Carreya told him.

"Just don't get in my way" he told her firmly.

She smirked and twirled her sword "wouldn't dream of it."

Back at the bottom of the hill Sheppard and Teyla were debating whether or not to follow Ronon and Carreya, Rodney was just standing there keeping quiet for once.

"We should go with him, he cannot rescue Jennifer on his own" Teyla said.

"I agree but someone has to wait here for a radio transmission" Sheppard argued.

"I'll happily wait here" McKay interrupted "you can go inside the nest of creepy giant bugs while I wait here in safety."

"I guess we are going then" Teyla said raising her gun.

They walked up the hill following the distant shapes of Carreya and Ronon who then vanished once they were two thirds of the way up the hill. Teyla and Sheppard moved faster until they reached the spot where they had disappeared. They saw a very dark cave that seemed to go on forever with Carreya waiting at the entrance.

"Where's Ronon?" Sheppard asked her.

She shushed him and put a finger to her lips "be quiet" she told him whispering. "And Ronon went inside after Jennifer; trust me when I say there was no stopping him."

"Somehow I believe you" Sheppard whispered.

"I saw you coming and waited for you" Carreya told him still whispering "do you want to go after him?"

"Too many people in the nest might alert the creatures of our presence" Teyla replied.

"Then we wait" Sheppard said.

Meanwhile in the cave Ronon walked through the dark tunnels in search of Jennifer. He was hoping and praying that she wasn't injured, or worse dead. No he couldn't think that, she had to be alive, Ronon wouldn't know what to do if she was dead. He heard scuttling all around him that could only have belonged to those bugs, Ronon would start shooting every single one of them if he could just for taking Jennifer, but that would give away his position.

As he walked the sound of bugs grew louder and he saw a tiny stream of light coming for the celling allowing him to glimpse at a large chamber like area filled with bugs, he looked in disgust before spotting a passageway to a room leading off from the main chamber. Walking through it he saw the larger bugs that the bullets couldn't harm asleep on the ground in front of a gap in the wall that was covered by a sticky substance that was an orange yellow colour and the person inside was Jennifer.

He walked as quickly and quietly as he could over the sleeping bugs towards Jennifer. Jennifer looked grateful at his arrival and tried to move but the sticky substance held her in place. Ronon pulled out his knife and was about to cut her free when Jennifer stopped him.

"Don't cut me loose" Jennifer told him whispering.

"Why not?" Ronon asked whispering as well with a sideways glance at the giant sleeping bugs.

"Because they um… they took my clothes" she told him.

"They took your clothes" Ronon repeated.

"Yes and I'm not wearing anything" Jennifer told him "so if you cut that, well the rest is self-explanatory"

"We need to get you out of here, so I'm going to cut directly at the edges and you can wrap this stuff around you, this stuff's not see through" Ronon suggested.

"I'm not wearing goo" Jennifer argued.

"Would you rather walk out of here with no clothes on?" Ronon asked.

"Alright cut at the edges" Jennifer snapped.

He used his knife and cut very carefully around the edges of the gooey substance. Once all the edges were cut Jennifer quickly wrapped it around herself, the gooey dress made it to about her knees.

"You are so lucky this goes all the way around my body, now give me your coat" she commanded him.

He took off his brown leather coat and handed it to Jennifer who snatched it off him, just as the bugs started stirring.

"Run" Ronon told her.

She managed to get the coat on as she ran down the passageway towards the exit with Ronon following behind shooting whatever scuttled. Well whatever could count for running because she couldn't really move her legs much. They eventually made it outside and ran down the hill towards the Jumper that was waiting for them. The bugs burst out of the cave and ran after them, but they managed to make it inside the Jumper.

Waiting in the Jumper was Rodney, Sheppard Teyla and Carreya along with Lorne and Miller who were at the front of the Jumper. Carreya's eyes widened in shock when she saw Jennifer and John couldn't seem to stop blinking.

"What the, why are you wearing that?" Rodney asked her.

"The bugs stole my clothes" Jennifer told him sitting down.

"The bugs stole your clothes" Sheppard repeated slowly.

"Yes, they stole my clothes and left me stuck to the wall in this stuff" Jennifer told him motioning to what she was wearing. "By the way does anyone have any spare clothes?"

Carreya started laughing then whispered something in Teyla's ear and she started laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Jennifer asked them irritated.

"Oh don't worry we're not laughing at you" Carreya reassured her, and then gave a quick sideways glance at Ronon.

Jennifer shook her head and decided to leave it, she was feeling very embarrassed right now so Carreya and Teyla laughing together was the least of her worries. Why did she always have bad luck off world, seriously it was beyond her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good luck with all those Marines" Jenifer told Carreya who was in the infirmary with her before she had to go one her mission.

Carreya was accompanying Major Teldy's group of female Marines to a populated planet for a routine check-up. Carreya was accompanying them because the stargate was in orbit, and since none of Major Teldy's team had the gene, they needed Carreya to pilot the Jumper.

"Sheppard told me they're very good" Carreya told her "and there's only four people in the team, plus Major Lorne's coming with us."

"I thought there were only three people in Teldy's team?" Jennifer asked confused. "Sheppard told me Vega was killed by a hybrid, thing."

"She was but Major Teldy recruited someone else, a Laura Cadman I think" Carreya replied.

Jennifer knew exactly who she was talking about; Laura Cadman was very famous around here. Mostly because she's been in Rodney's head and survived to tell the tale.

"I can't believe you've gotten to go on three missions in the past week" Jennifer said.

"After the evil bug things on the mission a couple of days ago they seem to trust me more" Carreya told her.

Jennifer shuddered; she was still creeped out by the giant bug experience, and embarrassed from when she had to walk down the stairs of the Jumper bay wearing only a sticky thing wrapped around her and an overlarge coat.

"Well good luck flying the Jumper, I'm actually surprised they're letting you fly it when Lorne's going with you" Jennifer told her.

"I'm not actually supposed to be flying it, but Sheppard said I could as long as Woolsey doesn't find out" Carreya replied.

"Have you actually ever flown anything before?" Jennifer asked her slightly worried.

"No but I learn fast" Carreya answered picking up a black duffle bag that seemed empty.

"What's with the duffle bag?" Jennifer asked her.

"It's just a duffle bag" Carreya told her. "I'm gonna go to the gate room now."

"But you've still got time before you need to be there" Jennifer told her.

"Better to be late than early" Carreya said shrugging before walking out of the infirmary leaving behind a confused Jennifer.

About 15 minutes after Carreya left with Lorne and Major Teldy's team Teyla came running into the infirmary in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked her concerned.

"It's Torren, he's gone" Teyla told her panicked.

"What do you mean gone?" Jennifer asked her in shock.

"I put him down about half an hour ago before leaving to get some food at the cafeteria, and when I returned he was not in the room" Teyla told her "I believe someone has taken him."

Meanwhile in a Jumper heading towards the planet Carreya prayed the contents of her duffle bag would not make noise. But she knew her fears were irrational, she had given Torren a dose of something she took from the infirmary that kept him asleep and silent.

"You're doing pretty good for a first timer" Evan praised her from where he was sitting next to her. Sitting behind her was Major Teldy and Alison Porter, in the rear compartment Lt Cadman and Sgt Mehra were having a heated argument.

"I'm part ancient, this is in my genetic make-up" Carreya told him.

"There's a 15 yr old driving a spaceship and surprisingly I'm not panicking" Anne Teldy said from behind her.

Carreya chuckled as the planet loomed upon her as she drove the Jumper closer. Surprisingly she successfully landed the Jumper without crashing it or causing anyone to panic. Carreya was feeling very satisfied when she walked out of the Jumper.

"Ok we should go and talk to the town leader" Teldy told them.

"Actually I'm just going to scout around if that's alright with you" Carreya told them gripping the duffle bag tightly.

"Ok, just stay in contact and radio if you see anything suspicious" Teldy told her.

Carreya nodded before walking off into the dense forest. She found two strange Wraith's approaching her. She nodded again and they led her towards a clearing that she knew contained the small Wraith cruiser that had been cloaked. She walked inside the cruiser and walked through the disgusting hallways that looked like they had been grown. She came into a room that was circular shaped and the leader of the strange Wraith appeared out of the shadows.

"Did you bring me what I asked for?" he asked her in his throaty and raspy voice that belonged to most Wraith.

Carreya handed him the bag and he opened it to see Torren still asleep.

"Did you have to drug him?" the Wraith asked her.

"I thought it necessary" Carreya replied. "I gave you what you want so it's time for you to uphold your end of the deal."

"Very well" he said zipping up the bag "bring out the girl."

One of the strange Wraith's that had let her inside brought a young girl that was about 9 into the room, she ran straight to Carreya.

"Alyssa I'm so glad you're ok" Carreya said in relief hugging the small girl.

"How very touching" the Wraith commented.

Carreya let go off Alyssa and turned to the Wraith "you will let us go and leave this planet immediately won't you?" she asked him.

"Of course" he answered.

With that Carreya grabbed Alyssa's hand and lead her out of the wraith cruiser and back into the clearing. They watched together as the cruise uncloaked and took off. When it was gone Carreya turned to Alyssa.

"I found you wandering the forest, after you escaped some Wraith that came here to check on the population, to see if they could cull them, understand" Carreya told her.

The girl merely nodded and they walked towards the village where the found the Marines talking with some locals.

"Who's this" Alison asked as they approached.

"This is Alyssa, the younger sister of the boy that left me at Atlantis after I was injured" Carreya told them. "I found her wandering the woods, after she escaped some Wraith that came here to check if the population was ready to cull."

"Well I think we're done here so she can come back to Atlantis with us" Teldy said.

They started walking back to the Jumper and Laura walked beside Carreya.

"What happened to your duffle bag?" Laura asked her.

"Duffle bag" Carreya said in confusion, hoping that playing stupid would let her get away with it.

"The black duffle bag that you had earlier. It looked like you had something important in it, the way you were holding it." Laura told her seeing if anything she was saying rang a bell so to speak.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about" Carreya said trying to sound believable.

Laura gave her a curious look before walking into the Jumper and Carreya followed taking her seat up the front. She regretted what she had done; she had betrayed the trust of her friends all for personal gain. She knew she had to save Torren, but to do that she would have to reveal that it was her that gave him up to a murderer.

* * *

**Really sorry for making Carreya kinap Torren but it is very important to the plotline of this story, I know that people like Carreya so I'm truly really sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you think I should go and sit with him?" Jennifer asked Carreya.

"What?" Carreya asked, her head snapping up and she was pulled from her daydream.

"Ronon" Jennifer explained pointing to where the Satedan was sitting at a cafeteria table eating his lunch in silence. "Should I go and sit with him? He looks lonely."

"He doesn't look lonely" Carreya told the doctor rolling her eyes and smirking. "You just want to sit with him."

"Kind of" Jennifer said smiling "can you come with me?"

Carreya raised her eyebrows and looked directly at the doctor with an exasperated look on her face. "Why do you need me to come with you? I think you can handle it yourself."

"I don't want it to be awkward" Jennifer told her.

"So basically you want me to be your wingman, or woman?" Carreya asked her.

"Do you even know what a wingman is?" Jennifer asked her.

"I've been in Sheppard's head; it's basically girls, guns and other stuff I'm not going to mention" Carreya told her. "Yeah it's a scary place" she added after Jennifer looked at her weirdly.

"Can you please come with me?" Jennifer asked.

"Fine, I'll be your wingman" Carreya agreed.

Jennifer smiled and walked torwards Ronon with Carreya following behind her smirking. Ronon looked up as Jennifer and Carreya put their food trays onto the table and sat down.

"Hi" they both greeted him at the same time.

"Um hi" he replied.

Carreya nudged Jennifer in the ribs in an attempt to get her to start conversation.

"So have you heard anything about Torren, Woolsey had a meeting earlier didn't he?" Jennifer asked once she found something to talk about.

"Uh yeah, he said he was going to talk to Major Teldy because whoever took Torren was obviously on the mission to MXY-594" Ronon explained.

Carreya looked around nervously, she knew that they would realise her suspicious behaviour when she was off world and take immediate action. She didn't have very long before they would come to interrogate her.

"Was anyone acting suspicious on the mission?" Jennifer asked her.

"Not really" Carreya answered and then tried to avoid the subject. "Hey Ronon I've been trying to show Jennifer a bit of weapons training but I think she may need some professional help, you up for the challenge?"

"You want him to teach me weapons" Jennifer asked pointing at Ronon with her fork that had a piece of bacon on it she was previously chewing a minute ago.

"No way, I gave her some sparring lessons a while ago and she's not exactly the best student" Ronon answered.

"Well what do you mean by that?" Jennifer asked putting down her fork.

"After you tried to hit me about seven times and you missed you threw a tantrum" Ronon replied.

"I did not throw a tantrum" Jennifer said firmly.

"You threw the stick at the wall and stormed out of the room" Ronon reminded her.

"Ok then let's make it a bet" Carreya said smirking "I'm gonna give you 5 days to teach Jennifer how to use a standard issue rifle that all the marines use."

"What' the payment?" Ronon asked.

"Whoever loses has to spend a whole day working for Rodney and the winner gets to be amused" Carreya said smirking "so you better learn how to memorise what McKay likes in his coffee because you are going down."

"I am not making that bet" Ronon said "there's no way I can win."

"Hey!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Are you too scared about getting beaten by a girl?" Carreya asked.

"Ok then I accept your bet" Ronon said glaring at her.

"This is going to be fun" Carreya smirked.

"I don't want to learn how to use a gun, I'm a doctor I don't need to learn that stuff" Jennifer complained.

"Too bad, I'm not losing this bet" Ronon told her firmly.

Carreya started laughing at the horrified look on Jennifer's face but stopped when Sheppard and some other Marines started to walk towards her.

"Hey Carreya Woolsey wants you at the briefing room" Sheppard told her "your little friend you brought back came to us a few minutes ago with a little confession."

"What?" Carreya asked.

"Grab her" Sheppard told the two Marines.

They reached for her and she stood up and punched one with full force in the face, the other grabbed her from behind so she kicked her leg backwards as hard as she could and she hit her mark. The marine fell to the ground on his knees groaning with his hands over where Carreya had kicked him between the legs. The one she punched and Sheppard manage to grab her and she thrashed in their hold but she didn't manage to get free.

"Sheppard what are you doing?" Ronon asked him.

"She's the one that took Torren" Sheppard told them "the girl she brought back from the mission yesterday told us everything."

"Carreya" Jennifer said in shock "how could you?"

"I trusted you" Ronon spat at her.

Carreya said nothing but merely looked down glancing up occasionally to glare at Sheppard. The marine who was kicked managed to pick himself off the ground as Sheppard and the other Marine dragged Carreya out of the cafeteria with everyone watching her go. They took her to the cell and threw her inside, locking her in.

"All right I'm not going to waste any time" Sheppard said from the other side of the cell "where is Torren? And I suggest you answer straight away, because we have a very upset Teyla not too far away and I am fully prepared to set her on you unless you start talking."

"I don't know where he is" Carreya told him.

"Don't lie we know that you took him, your little friend confirmed it" Sheppard said irritated.

"If you lay a finger on Alyssa I will kill you" Carreya threatened.

"I thought you were our friend" Sheppard said "you earned our trust then you betrayed it."

"Fine, I did take Torren but I don't know where he is, I gave him to the wraith" Carreya told him.

"The Wraith, so you're a Wraith worshipper" Sheppard said.

"Don't you dare, if I had the chance I would kill every single Wraith in this whole fucking galaxy" Carreya snapped walking as close to Sheppard as she dared out of fear of electric shock.

"Then why did you give Torren to them?" Sheppard asked her.

"Because they had Alyssa and were going to kill her, my only option was to give them the child" Carreya told him.

"So you sacrificed an innocent toddler to save your friend and in the process betrayed your other friends" Sheppard said.

"My whole family were killed by the Wraith and Alyssa is the closest thing I have to a sister" Carreya told him "I've been travelling with her and her older brother since my planet was taken and they are the only family I have."

"That's sweet, well if you're no use to us any more we'll just drop you on an uninhabited planet and let you starve" Sheppard told her turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Carreya called after him "I can help you get Torren back I lied I do know where he is, kind of!"

Sheppard turned around and walked back to her and pointed at her "what do you mean kind of?"

"I stole some Intel from the wraith and I've got the location of two facilities where he could be" Carreya told him.

"You may be useful after all" Sheppard said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why am I handcuffed to the chair?" Carreya asked holding up her right hand which was attached by a handcuff to her chair.

"Because we don't trust you" Sheppard told her "now tell them what you told me."

Carreya looked around the briefing room at the people sitting across from her glaring, well it was mostly Teyla and Ronon that were glaring, Jennifer looked more hurt, and Rodney wasn't even looking at her more just listening.

"When I was on the cruiser I managed to gather some information and I found two possible places were the wraith could've taken Torren, and they're both on planets with a stargate" Carreya told them "I suggest we…"

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say" Woolsey told her "we have no reason to trust you."

Carreya turned to where he was sitting at the head of the table and scowled "I can help."

"You have done enough" Teyla snapped.

Carreya awkwardly pulled out a sort of USB style device and placed it on the table, taking a while to do so because of her handcuff.

"That's the Intel I got" she told them "it's not much, but it's enough to mount a rescue mission."

Sheppard reached to grab it but McKay got to it first and started inspecting it. Then pulled out a laptop from under the table and inserted the device.

"Do you always keep a laptop under the table?" Sheppard asked him.

"For situations like this" Rodney answered.

Sheppard rolled his eyes as Rodney continued to look through the Intel; soon he found something and turned the laptop to face everyone.

"She's right, this has two facilities that they could've taken him to, so I suggest we put two teams together and check out both of them" Rodney told them.

"That's what I was going to say" Carreya muttered.

"You can shut up" Sheppard told her. "I think small teams would be better, about three people each team."

"That's what I was thinking" Woolsey agreed "Colonel Sheppard you can take the first team with Teyla and McKay. Ronon you can take the second team with Lorne and..."

"Me" Carreya finished for him. "It's my fault Torren was taken so it's my responsibility to make things right."

"Absolutely not" Sheppard said firmly "we can't trust you."

"I give you my word of honour that you can trust me" Carreya told him.

"Teyla it's your call" Sheppard said turning to Teyla who was sitting next to him.

Teyla paused for a minute before speaking "I will allow it."

"Thank you Teyla I promise you I won't let you down" Carreya said.

"If you even begin to act suspiciously Ronon has full permission to shoot you" Teyla warned.

Carreya nodded.

"I want to go to" Jennifer spoke up.

"Why?" Sheppard asked "you've said it yourself many times that going off world scares you."

"I know but I want to help" Jennifer replied.

"Ok then you can go with Ronon" Woolsey told her.

"I want another person" Sheppard argued "he gets four people on his team."

"And that team includes Jennifer and Carreya, trust me you're lucky" Rodney told him.

"Hey!" both Jennifer and Carreya exclaimed.

"Ok then I won't argue with that" Sheppard said.

"How soon can we leave?" Ronon asked.

"As soon as you're ready" Woolsey told them "you are dismissed."

Everyone except for Carreya stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Hello I'm still handcuffed!" she called after them holding up her arm that was still attached to the chair.

They ignored her and continued to walk out of the room leaving her behind. She muttered curse words to herself then pulled out a gun and attempted to shoot the handcuffs, but instead she destroyed the chair. She smirked then walked out of the room dragging a broken chair behind her earning many looks from the staff as she dragged it down the stairs towards her room.

Soon everyone was suited up and Carreya had her handcuffs removed after she walked into McKay's lab threatening to shoot him and surprisingly after that she was still going with the team. Ronon and his team were all in the armouring collecting weapons.

"Here take this" Ronon told Jennifer handing her a P-90.

"I don't know how to use this" she exclaimed.

"Then learn" he told her.

She looked down at the gun as if it was going to jump and and bite her. Carreya walked over and moved Jennifer's arms around so she was holding the gun properly.

"Ronon was right there's no hope of teaching you how to use a gun" Carreya told her.

"I can fire them I just don't like holding them" Jennifer told her.

The two teams once suited up made their way to the gate room where team one went through first to go to the first location. They arrived in a forest that looked like any other forest on earth.

"Straight ahead in the side of the mountain is where we got to go" Sheppard told them.

"Great more walking" McKay muttered.

They arrived at the facility about 10 minutes later and were instantly grabbed by several wraith that were waiting at the entrance, but these weren't normal wraiths.

"Hybrids" McKay muttered.

The hybrids took them to a cell where they were thrown inside. Sheppard ran straight for the cell door and started kicking it.

"That won't work Colonel Sheppard" a familiar voice came from the shadows.

"I know that voice" Teyla said.

"Hello Teyla" the hybrid greeted them appearing from the shadows.

"Michael" she said.

* * *

**Mahwah cliff-hanger, you'll have to wait for the next chapter because I'll be at my dad's for the next week and he has no Wi-Fi, sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC who is slightly insane.**

* * *

"How are you alive?" Teyla asked him "I watched you die."

Michael merely chuckled and walked closer to the cell "you really think I would not have a backup plan in case things were to go wrong"

"It is impossible for you to be standing there because we all saw your dead body" Sheppard said.

"The body you saw was not my body, it was a clone" Michael told them "I was going to attempt to take over Atlantis so I decided to create and send a clone in my place just in case my plan was to fail."

"Dr Keller did a full autopsy on what was left of the body and she found no evidence to suggest that the body was a clone, it showed no similar signs to the Carson clone" McKay argued.

"I have been able to perfect my cloning techniques so the clone's cell structure rivalled my own" Michael told them.

"I still don't understand why would you want to clone yourself?" Sheppard asked "you seemed pretty confident that your plan would work."

"If the plan were to succeed I would have the child and would be able to use his DNA to perfect my hybrids, but if the plan failed I would still be alive and could try again" Michael explained "now if you'll excuse me I have matters to attend to."

"Hang on one more thing" McKay said holding up his hand to stop Michael walking away. "How did you make contact with Carreya when she was on Atlantis with us?"

"I thought it would be obvious Dr McKay" Michael said turning around. "She has been working for me from the start. I was the one who gave her the orders to kidnap Kanaan so I could extract information from him. Then I gave her orders to infiltrate Atlantis and bring me back the child. Once she had done everything I had asked of her I gave her friend."

"Why would you even have Alyssa under your capture in the first place?" Sheppard asked approaching the cell wall as to get closer to Michael.

"I was testing to see if I could turn young children into hybrids and she was one of the children I captured. This girl you call Carreya tracked me down and attempted to rescue her friend, I offered her a deal and after consideration she obliged" Michael told them obviously bored. "I also knew she would steal some of my information so I purposely left information on this facility in the open for her to collect, I'm actually surprised she's not here now."

"Do you really think we would let her go wondering around on a mission after she betrayed our trust?" Sheppard asked.

"Obviously not" Michael said looking at all of them closely "now I really must be going."

With that the hybrid turned on his heels and walked away. Rodney groaned loudly and sat on the ground with his head in his hands.

"That's it I give up" Rodney sighed.

"We have escaped from Michael's capture before, we cannot give up hope" Teyla told him.

"Look around. We are stuck in a Wraith cell with no means of escaping" Rodney snapped.

"And Michael probably want's to turn us into his evil hybrid minions" Sheppard added.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better" Rodney groaned.

"I really hope Ronon is having more luck" Sheppard muttered.

Meanwhile Ronon, with his gun raised, was leading his group through a hallway that looked like something you might find on a Wraith hive ship. What you wouldn't find on a wraith hive ship however is a female doctor, who clearly doesn't want to be on a wraith ship even though she insisted, bickering silently with a very irritable redheaded girl who knows how to throw knives before anyone can blink.

"Why would you even insist on coming, you are obviously scared" Carreya whispered to Jennifer. "Look you're shaking."

"Rodney told me some basic information about the Wraith ships. I just wanted to help" Jennifer told her whispering.

"You can barely aim a gun" Carreya argued.

"I can aim a gun and I'll aim this one at your head in a minute" Jennifer threatened.

"Will you both please be quiet?" Lorne asked them whispering from behind where they were walking. "You'll give away our position."

"She started it" Jennifer muttered.

"Stop" Ronon said holding up a hand once he reached the T intersection of the hallway.

"Wraith?" Carreya asked.

"I'll check it out" Ronon said.

"Not on your own" Lorne told him "you need back-up"

"I'm just gonna check to see if it's clear" Ronon told him before walking down the corridor on the right.

There was silence for about half a minute then they heard stunner blasts coming from the corridor then silence, but Ronon didn't reappear.

"Where is he?" Jennifer asked worried.

"I don't know" Carreya replied.

"Do you think they shot him, or captured him, is he alright?" Jennifer asked babbling out of worry.

"He's Ronon I'm sure he can look after himself" Lorne reassured her.

Jennifer then raised her gun and quickly stepped to her right and turned around so she could see down the hallway. She saw Ronon holding his gun and looking over the stunned bodies of the guards that were standing outside a room. She dropped her gun and ran towards him and flung herself at him wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh sorry" Jennifer said embarrassed when she let go of him. "I just I thought you were dead because of the shots, and you know now I was glad you were alive."

"Are we interrupting something?" Carreya asked walking around the hallway towards them. "Because we can check out the room that was clearly being guarded for a reason while you two stay here and make out."

Jennifer blushed and walked back over to where she had dropped her weapon and picked it up.

"Wait" Ronon said crouching beside one of the dead guards "they aren't wraith, they're hybrids."

"As in Michael's hybrids?" Lorne asked.

"Of course who else would want Torren" Jennifer said hitting herself in the head "Wraith don't kidnap babies."

"What are hybrids?" Carreya asked.

"Half human half wraith" Ronon told her.

"Who in their right minds would even consider conducting an experiment like that?" Carreya asked.

"Michael" Lorne answered.

"But Michael is dead" Jennifer argued "I saw his body."

"It could be someone else just following his last orders" Ronon suggested.

"Let's worry about that later for now we need to find Torren" Carreya said.

They all nodded and walked into the room, Carreya instantly walked over to one of the consoles and started looking through it and Jennifer hovered over her shoulder.

"Do you know what it is?" Jennifer asked her.

"It seems to be a control room of some sort" Carreya replied continuing to look through the console. Soon she brought up something on a screen and obviously found what she was looking for "got it."

"Well hurry up they'll find us soon" Lorne said from his position at the door.

"I highly doubt it, this controls the facility's internal sensors, we can find anyone using this" Carreya told them obviously excited.

"Does that mean we can find Torren using this?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah it detects different bio signatures so it can tell the difference between us and the hybrids" Carreya explained "and the only other human bio signature is there." She told them pointing to a yellow glowing dot that was several levels below them and surrounded by red glowing dots.

"I'm assuming the 15 red dots in the path between us and Torren are hybrids?" Lorne asked.

"Unfortunately yes" Carreya replied.

"Anyone for a plan?" Jennifer asked "because I've got nothing."

"We shoot our way there" Ronon said powering up his gun.

"Normally I'm all for the trigger happy attitude but I don't think that's a good idea in this case" Carreya said "but we could create a distraction."

"That's actually a good idea, what were you thinking?" Lorne asked.

"How about we create an explosion" Jennifer suggested.

"And why would they go running towards the explosion?" Ronon asked.

"Uh" Jennifer replied at a loss for words.

"I was thinking more live bait" Carreya said turning to where Jennifer was standing and Ronon and Lorne followed her gaze.

"Oh crap" Jennifer sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

"I really don't like this plan" Jennifer pointed out.

She was standing in a hallway with Carreya standing next to her waiting to set off a C4 charge that would attract the hybrids to their attention.

"It's easy" Carreya told her. "I set off a C4 charge; they come after us allowing Ronon and Lorne to find their way to Torren, then we all escape together, mission accomplished."

"You know I was the one that suggested the explosion" Jennifer said.

"You should be happy I'm using your idea" Carreya replied.

"Yeah by making me bait" Jennifer muttered.

"Just shut up, block your ears, and get ready to run" Carreya told her pulling out the detonator for the C4.

Jennifer looked uneasy as she put her fingers in her ears and watched as Carreya flicked the switch and pressed the button. The explosion was loud and as soon as it was over the alarms started and hybrids started running towards them stunners raised.

"This is where we run!" Carreya shouted as the stunner blasts shot past her head.

"Why did I agree to this!" Jennifer shouted as she ran down the hallway after Carreya.

Meanwhile on the other side on the facility Lorne and Ronon were cautiously making their way towards the lab where the hybrids were keeping Torren. They managed to avoid all of the hybrids running towards where Carreya had blown up the internal sensors. Ronon couldn't help worry about Jennifer, why had he let her act as bait? He just had to hope Carreya would make sure they weren't captured.

"You ok?" Lorne asked him "you look a little distracted."

"I'm just anxious to get this over with" Ronon answered.

"No I think it's something else" Lorne said looking over him.

"Just focus" Ronon told him "we're almost there."

Lorne raised an eyebrow and continued to follow Ronon as they walked towards the lab. Soon they reached the end of the hallway and Ronon looked around the corner.

"Three hybrids guarding the door" Ronon told Lorne. "We can take them."

"After you" Lorne said motioning to the hallway.

Ronon raised his gun and ran around the corner with Lorne following, they soon took down the hybrids. Lorne then opened the door and they walked inside the lab weapons raised, they found more hybrids lying in wait. Ronon managed to shoot all of them before Lorne could even raise his gun.

"That thing better be set to stun" Lorne told him looking over the unconscious bodies.

"It is" Ronon told him.

Lorne looked around the contents of the room, what caught his eye in particular was a crib like bed in which Torren was lying on. The major then walked over and checked the small child for any injuries before picking him up.

"Are we good to go?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, he's doesn't seem to be responding much and he looks unconscious so we'll have to have the doc check him over" Lorne said.

"Got to find her first" Ronon muttered.

Just as the words were out of his mouth they heard stunner blasts coming from several corridors away.

"That was quick" Lorne remarked.

"We need to move now" Ronon told him raising his gun.

Lorne nodded and followed Ronon out of the lab and into the hallway. Then Jennifer and Carreya ran past them so fast it was almost a blur. Ronon sighed then pulled out his gun and shot the hybrids pursuing them.

"Thanks" Carreya said when she came to a halt.

"Why didn't you just shoot them?" Ronon asked.

"We were too busy running" Jenifer told him through deep breaths.

"You got Torren?" Carreya asked.

"Yeah Ronon took down most of the guards" Lorne answered before handing Torren to Jennifer "you better take him doc."

"Brilliant let's get out of here and back to the Jumper" Jennifer said.

More stunner blasts started coming from the end of the corridor and they all started running again. They were almost at the exit when Carreya was hit by a stunner after she shoved Jennifer sideways, Ronon shot the hybrids that fired the stunner and Jennifer looked over Carreya.

"We need to help her" Jennifer said.

"We don't have time" Lorne argued "more are coming."

He then got hit by a stunner and collapsed to the ground. Jennifer felt a hand grab her leg and looked down to see Carreya who was barely conscious.

"Run" Carreya told her firmly. "Get out don't worry about me. Run!"

Jennifer nodded and ran down the hallway to the exit following Ronon, looking back she saw Carreya getting hit by another stunner and hybrids swarming around her and Lorne. She and Ronon then made their way out and ran towards the Jumper. Soon they were inside and finally got a chance to rest, but not for long.

"I need to go back" Ronon said.

"Wait you can't it's too dangerous, the whole place will be swarming with hybrids any minute now" Jennifer argued.

"I can't leave them there, and Major Lorne is the only one that can fly this Jumper" Ronon told her.

"Well I'll go with you" Jennifer said stepping forward to follow him.

"You need to stay here with Torren" Ronon said opening the rear doors.

"Wait" Jennifer said stopping him by grabbing his arm.

Then without thinking she stepped forward and her lips met with his, she knew then that being here with Ronon was right, the kiss was so much more real than anything she had experienced with Rodney. When she pulled away she couldn't help feel a little bit embarrassed, but she knew she had done the right thing.

"I'm coming back" Ronon told her before running out of the Jumper.

"You'd better" Jennifer muttered to herself as she sat down on one of the Jumper's seats.

* * *

**I know short chapter, but the next one will be longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

"This is just great" Lorne commented as he watched Carreya tracing her fingers along the wall of the cell where they were being held.

"Don't worry I know how to get out of here" Carreya reassured him "I've been captured by the Wraith more than once."

"And how exactly do you plan to get us out of here?" Lorne asked.

"I don't have a plan; I'm making this up as I go along" Carreya told him.

"That makes me feel so much better" Lorne muttered.

She rolled her eyes and continued to trace her fingers along the wall of the cell in which she was contained. Somewhere in the distance two hybrids were talking with each other, she reached out to them with her mind.

"What are we supposed to do with the prisoners?" the first asked.

"We wait for Michael" the second replied.

"Are you sure that's wise?" the first asked "he will know they took the child and probably kill them out of rage."

"We must wait; to make a decision without him we will just be bringing his rage upon us" the second told the first.

"His rage will be upon us anyways, we let the child escape and for that Michael will be greatly enraged. He said protect the child at all costs" the first argued.

"I am aware of this" the second told him "Michael will be here shortly, the Atlanteans walked into the trap we left for them and are now being held captive at the other facility."

"But we have also captured Atlanteans meaning they gathered more information than we originally thought" the first said "we should be questioning them."

"Fine then. But question the girl, I believe she is not an Atlantean" the second commanded the first.

The first nodded and turned to walk towards the prisoners in the cell, Carreya pulled herself from their minds back into the cell in which she was still being held captive.

"We got a hybrid coming, and he's coming to question me" Carreya told Lorne.

Sure enough the hybrid walked towards them and opened the cell; Carreya then turned to him looked directly into his eyes. The hybrid tried to pull his gaze away but couldn't, she was too strong. Soon he was shaking violently and then he just collapsed, turning around Carreya saw Lorne looking at her shocked and slightly scared, but he was trying his best not to show it.

"I didn't know you could do that" Lorne said looking from Carreya to the hybrid on the ground.

"There are many things I can do that you don't know about" Carreya told him as she searched the hybrid for weapons, all she found was a stunner and her knives. She tossed the stunner to Lorne and collected all her knives.

"I assume this means we're breaking out?" Lorne asked.

"Yep" Carreya replied twirling one of her knives in her hand "and it's best you stay behind me."

"I'm the one with the stunner" Lorne argued holding up the weapon.

"Stay behind me because I'm gonna be moving pretty fast as I'm cutting their throats" Carreya told him starting to walk out of the cell.

"We're not supposed to kill them, they used to be humans" Lorne told her following her out of the cell and down the corridor.

"I'm done playing nice, if any hybrids come at me they're dead" Carreya told him firmly.

Lorne looked a little unhappy at this decision but never the less followed her. They got about halfway to the exit when the alarm started ringing again. The four hybrids came around a corner and moved towards them and Carreya reacted instinctively, she blocked the first one that came at her and turned around moving her hand so she slit his throat. The second she blocked easily then stabbed him right in the heart, he spat blood in her face before collapsing to the ground, Lorne managed to stun the other two.

"Where did you lean to fight like that?" Lorne asked her as they continued walking towards the exit.

"My people were skilled at making knives and swords, so many children were trained from a young age to use them" Carreya told him.

"What happened to your people?" Lorne asked.

"5 years ago without warning there was a mass culling on my planet, the Wraith had awakened early and our planet was one of the first to be culled. They wiped out the whole planet, I am the only survivor. Since then I have been on the run killing any Wraith I see on sight." Carreya answered.

"I'm sorry" Lorne said.

"Wait" Carreya said stopping in her tracks "there are many moving towards us in all directions."

"How many?" Lorne asked.

"Over 10" Carreya replied "I don't know the exact number."

"So I'm assuming being captured again is inevitable" Lorne said.

"Actually it isn't" Carreya said.

Just at that minute a large group of hybrids came around the corner of the hallway towards them. Carreya smirked and stood in front of them closing her eyes.

"Uh we need to get out; there's no time to meditate" Lorne told her.

But Carreya didn't listen she just stood there, then she opened her eyes and the hybrids stopped moving, they just stood there seemingly mesmerised by something. Carreya continued to stand there focusing only on the hybrids. Then as if they were hypnotized the hybrids turned around and walked away. Once they were gone Carreya turned around to face Lorne.

"We can go now" she told him.

"What did you just do?" Lorne asked.

"I controlled them with my mind" she told him simply as she started walking towards the exit again.

"All of them?" he asked in shock.

"I told you, there are many things you don't know about me Major" Carreya replied.

Lorne nodded and followed her towards the exit, the alarm was still ringing but they saw no more hybrids. As they were almost at the exit they heard someone running towards them, Carreya raised a knife and Lorne raised his stunner. It turned out to be Ronon.

"I told you to go back to the Jumper" Carreya said in shock.

"I came to help, where are all the hybrids?" he asked.

"She controlled them with her mind" Lorne told him pointing at Carreya.

"I'm not even gonna ask" Ronon muttered. "Let's go, Jennifer's waiting in the Jumper with Torren."

Carreya sighed in relief and followed Ronon out of the facility; both her and Lorne squinted from the bright light that skimmed over the tree line. They eventually found their way to the Jumper where Jennifer was waiting anxiously.

"You found them" Jennifer said to Ronon.

"Actually we found him" Carreya said sitting down.

"Good we can finally go" Jennifer sighed.

"And sooner rather later would be good, I just lost control over the hybrids" Carreya told them.

The ship started up the minute Lorne touched the controls and soon they were flying towards the gate. As soon as they were close enough Carreya started dialling but just as they were almost there hybrids started running towards them.

"Atlantis, this is Jumper 2 we're coming in hot and we've got hybrids on our six, lower the shield in 5 seconds" Carreya said activating the radio.

"Copy that Jumper 2" the voice of Chuck replied.

Sure enough 5 seconds later the shield was lowered and the Jumper made it through the gate which shut off the moment they were through. Lorne took them up to the Jumper bay and they exited the ship and made their way down to the control room.

"Did I hear you correct when you said hybrids?" Woolsey asked them.

"Yeah Michael's hybrids" Lorne replied.

"He's still alive?" Woolsey asked in shock.

"We don't know that for sure, we think it's just a hybrid taking over his work" Jennifer answered.

"No he's alive. When I was controlling the hybrids I read their minds. The version of Michael that Teyla pushed off the ledge was a clone" Carreya told them.

"Let's worry about that later, I see you recovered Torren" Woolsey said looking to the young child that Jennifer was holding.

"Mission accomplished" Jennifer said handing Torren over to Marie who took him to the infirmary.

"Has Sheppard returned?" Ronon asked.

"No not yet" Chuck replied.

"We need to send a rescue team" Carreya said "they've captured Sheppard's team and are planning to turn them."

"How can you possibly know that?" Woolsey asked.

"Can't you people keep up, I read minds" Carreya reminded them.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Woolsey asked.

"I give you my word" Carreya told him.

"Ok" Woolsey agreed after a moment's pause "prepare a rescue team."

Carreya smirked before walking over to Jennifer.

"Finally got the guy huh" she said looking over at Ronon.

"Yeah, finally" Jennifer replied.

"And don't even think about changing your mind, because you and Ronon had chemistry long before Rodney came into the picture" Carreya told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Jennifer asked.

"You know what I mean, you were this close to kissing Ronon when McKay was about to propose to another woman" Carreya replied.

"I've actually never thought about it before" Jennifer said.

"Liar, you think about it all the time" Carreya muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

"So what other magical powers do you have that we don't know about?" Sheppard asked Carreya.

He was sitting at a table in the mess hall along with Carreya and Rodney after they were rescued by Carreya and some marines after being captured by Michael. Carreya had used her abilities to control the hybrids so they could just waltz out without getting captured.

"Let's tick off what we got so far, she can read minds, access your memories, control people" McKay said counting them off on his hands.

"I can also convince people to do things, like letting me go on missions when they consider me a traitor" Carreya added.

Sheppard gave her a curious look and Rodney's eyes widened and he hit himself in the head.

"Of course, how else would she convince us that she's trustworthy" Rodney said pointing at Carreya. "That little brat's been playing us from the start."

"Hey!" Carreya exclaimed "I've been on your side all along."

"No you've been working for Michael" Sheppard corrected her "I think the only reason you're against us for not handcuffed right now is because you have the power of compulsion at your fingertips."

"I was gonna leave it as a surprise but I guess you've ruined it" Carreya said. "Ever since I've been working for Michael I've been downloading Intel that I've gathered into Rodney's computers, he's entire work and all the planets where he has labs is now yours."

"Really?" Rodney asked.

"So you're a triple agent?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah" Carreya answered "and I was good at it."

"You were not" Rodney argued.

"I got you Intel on Michael, saved my friend, saved Torren and if I hadn't controlled those hybrids you'd still be captured" Carreya said.

"She has a point" Sheppard agreed.

"Technically you are the one that got Torren captured in the first place" Rodney argued.

"Oh and I helped with that" Carreya added pointing to where Ronon and Jennifer were eating lunch together.

"You got her to break up with me?" Rodney asked.

"No, I told her to listen to her heart and she did" Carreya corrected him.

"So they finally hooked up" Sheppard commented watching them "it was only a matter of time."

"What do you mean by that?" Rodney asked.

"Are you telling me you haven't noticed the way Ronon looks at her?" Sheppard asked.

McKay went silent and quickly scowled in Ronon's direction just as Teyla approached. Carreya quickly looked at her food tray as Teyla sat down next to John.

"How's the little guy?" Sheppard asked.

"Dr Keller thinks that he suffered no significant trauma whilst with Michael" Teyla answered "which is good, but she still insists he be kept overnight in the infirmary."

"She just doing her job" John told her.

"She obviously doing more than her job" McKay muttered glancing at Jennifer and Ronon; which earned him a smack over the head from John.

"Will you be staying here?" Sheppard asked Carreya "I've talked to Woolsey and we would be more than happy to let you on the team."

"Really?" Carreya asked in shock looking up from her food. "After what I did?"

"You were doing it to save a friend, I would've done the same thing if someone I loved was in danger" Sheppard replied.

"I would love to stay. But I have some unfinished business that needs attending to, and after seeing Atlantis I have an idea I can put into place that may impact the wraith. So I've already talked to Woolsey and I'm dialling out this afternoon" Carreya told them after a pause.

"Do you mind telling us of this plan to take down some Wraith?" Sheppard asked her.

"You'll find out soon enough" she told him.

Sure enough about 2 hours later Carreya was standing in the gate room with all her weapons prepared to leave, standing around her was Sheppard, Jennifer, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney. Carreya decided to talk to Rodney first.

"Rodney as much as I'd like to say it's been a pleasure, it really hasn't" she told him "but I will say thank you for teaching me about Ancient technology, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope I'll see you again soon."

"Yeah well thanks for helping write the translation program for Wraith Tec" he said.

She smiled before turning to Sheppard "John thank you for letting me join your team for a regrettably short amount of time it was great" she told him then lowered her voice "and if you don't mind I'm smuggling a gun out of her, you never know when you might need one."

He chuckled under his breath as she turned to Ronon who was standing rather close to Jennifer. "You don't know how glad I knowing that people escaped Sateda and are still alive and you can be certain I will search for a few more of them because if I have about 5 Satedans on my side the Wraith will be on their knees in no time" she told him "and good luck."

"If you're looking for Satedans a good place to start is on Belkan, there you'll find Solen Sincha" he told her.

She nodded before turning to Jennifer. "Dr Keller it has been a pleasure, thank you for healing me and I should've said this a while ago but I'm saying this now, I'm sorry for showing you all those images from your past" she told her then added "make sure you don' let anything get out of hand."

Jennifer blushed slightly and looked down to where she was holding hands with Ronon. Carreya smiled before turning to Teyla. "Teyla I saved you for last because of an important reason, words cannot describe how sorry I am for what I did to you, I gave your son up to a murder and I understand if you never forgive me but I just want to tell you that I would never have left him there and it was always my intention to rescue him" she told her.

"I understand and I do forgive you, you did it to save a loved one and I fully understand that" Teyla said.

Teyla then put her hands on Carreya shoulders and their foreheads met in the traditional Athosian farewell. Then Carreya gave the thumbs up to Chuck who dialled the gate, once it was activated Carreya started walking towards it.

"Oh I almost forgot" she exclaimed then turned around and walked back to whisper something quickly in Teyla's ear which made the Athosians eye widen as Carreya ran through the gate.

"What'd she tell you?" Sheppard asked.

"That Lt Ford is still alive" Teyla told them, then held up a piece of paper that Carreya shoved into her hand. "And this is the gate address where we can find him."

Jennifer looked up at Ronon then looked at Colonel Sheppard who was obviously as shocked as the rest of them.

"Oh joy we get to go on another rescue mission" Rodney muttered sarcastically.

_Fin_

* * *

**Do not worry I am plotting a sequel that will definitely have more Ronon/ Jennifer action now that they're dating, well whatever Satedans call dating.**


End file.
